Childhood Sweethearts
by lazypadawan
Summary: Anakin bids farewell to his friend Padmé before leaving Naboo for Coruscant with Obi-Wan.


**Childhood Sweethearts**

Queen Amidala approached the hangar alone, without her guards or her ever-present entourage of handmaidens. This morning, she wore a simple blue gown and her hair hung in a single long braid--none of the formalities of her office. She was herself, Padmé Naberrie. In less than an hour the Jedi were all returning to Coruscant and Anakin Skywalker would be going with them. She wanted to say goodbye to him and to Obi-Wan Kenobi before they left.

Unexpectedly, she felt a slight pang at seeing them go. Of course she was forever indebted to them for helping her to save her world from the Trade Federation. But she had also developed a friendship with the two of them, Ani in particular. The little boy had managed to work his way into her heart with his charm, humor, and optimism. She would miss him.

The red-hulled diplomatic vessel stood waiting at the end of the hangar. She saw some of the Jedi in their sand-colored robes milling about by the boarding ramp and approached one of them. It was the tall woman, Depa Billaba.

"Excuse me, have you seen Anakin Skywalker or Obi-Wan Kenobi around?"

"They are aboard the ship, Your Highness," Master Billaba answered. "I will get them for you. Anakin in particular was anxious to see you before we lift off."

"Thank you."

Master Billaba disappeared into the ship and a few minutes later, Anakin was running down the ramp as Obi-Wan tried to keep up with him. "Slow down, Anakin," he said. "We're not leaving yet."

Padmé smiled as Ani ran excitedly toward her, a big grin on his young face. "Padmé!" he exclaimed. Then he reconsidered. "Or should I call you Amidala now?"

"Padmé is fine. I'm still the same person," she replied. "What I am doesn't matter, Ani. We are friends. We'll always be friends."

Obi-Wan approached the Queen. "Your Highness," he said with a formal bow.

"I wanted to say goodbye and thank you again for all that you have done," Padmé said. "I am certain Qui-Gon would be proud of you."

"Thank you," he said, still looking saddened by his Master's death. "I am also grateful for all you've done for him. We are going to inter his remains in the mausoleum on Coruscant, an honored place."

"He deserves the honor," Padmé nodded. She then smiled at Obi-Wan reassuringly. "Have a safe journey home."

"Thank you. I wish you much success in leading your people and rebuilding this world."

"Hey Obi-Wan, er, Master," Anakin said, tugging on the older Jedi's robes. "Can I have a minute alone with her?"

"Certainly," Obi-Wan smiled. "I'll wait for you aboard the ship." He bowed one last time then went back to the ship.

"Look at you," Padmé said. "You really do look like a Jedi."

"Really?" Anakin seemed very pleased. "I wonder what my mom would think of the hair." He ran his hand through his freshly-cut, short spiky hair. He lifted up the short braided lock. "Did you know some of this is Obi-Wan's old padawan braid? He wove it on there until my own braid gets long enough." He then became serious. "One day, when I become a man, I'll be a real Jedi knight. I'm going to free all the slaves, then I'm coming back here to marry you. Will you wait for me?"

Padmé laughed. "Ani, you sound so certain."

"It's because I _am_ certain," he said, frowning.

Padmé caressed his cheek. "Ani," she said gently, "I have my duties on my world and you have yours on Coruscant. But one day, I hope we will see each other again. Until we do, remember my heart goes with you."

"Mine goes with you too," he said sweetly.

"Goodbye, Ani. Take care of yourself."

"Bye, Padmé. You'll always be my angel."

Padmé smiled at that and the two youngsters hugged. Then she kissed Anakin on the cheek.

Blushing and grinning at the same time, Anakin turned to head back toward the Jedi's vessel. Just before going up the ramp, he turned and waved. Padmé returned the wave and the little boy bounded up into the ship.

Her hand went into a pocket where she'd put the japor snippet Ani carved for her and held on to it as the ship at last took off into Naboo's atmosphere.


End file.
